1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to perpendicular magnetic recording media, including continuous and patterned recording media, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for using specifically tailored anisotropy levels in a sublayer of the recording layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard-disk drives provide data storage for data processing systems in computers and servers, and are becoming increasingly pervasive in media players, digital recorders, and other personal devices. Advances in hard-disk drive technology have made it possible for a user to store an immense amount of digital information on an increasingly small disk, and to selectively retrieve and alter portions of such information almost instantaneously. Particularly, recent developments have simplified hard-disk drive manufacturing while yielding increased track densities, thus promoting increased data storage capabilities at reduced costs.
In a hard-disk drive, rotating high precision media including an aluminum or glass substrate that is coated on one or both sides with thin films are used to store information in the form of magnetic patterns. Electromagnetic read/write heads suspended or floating only fractions of micro inches above the media are used to either record information onto the thin film media, or read information from it.
A read/write head writes information to the disk by creating an electromagnetic field to orient one or a cluster of magnetic grains, known as a bit, in one direction or the other. In longitudinal magnetic recording media applications, a magnetic recording layer has a magnetic c-axis (or easy axis) parallel to the disk plane. As the hard-drive industry is transitioning to perpendicular recording technology, adjustments are being made to adapt the disk media so that the magnetic easy axis (crystallographic c-axis) of the cobalt alloy recording layers grow perpendicular to the disk plane. Hexagonal Close Packed (HCP) cobalt alloys are typically used as a magnetic recording layer for perpendicular recording. Most media manufacturers now rely on a cobalt alloy with the incorporation of an oxide segregant to promote the formation of small and isolated grains.
To read information, magnetic patterns detected by the read/write head are converted into a series of pulses which are sent to the logic circuits to be converted to binary data and processed by the rest of the system. To write information, a write element located on the read/write head generates a magnetic write field that travels vertically through the magnetic recording layer and returns to the write element through a soft underlayer. In this manner, the write element magnetizes vertical regions, or bits, in the magnetic recording layer. Because of the easy axis orientation, each of these bits has a magnetization that points in a direction substantially perpendicular to the media surface. To increase the capacity of disk drives, manufacturers are continually striving to reduce the size of bits and the grains that comprise the bits.
The ability of individual magnetic grains to be magnetized in one direction or the other, however, poses problems where grains are extremely small. The superparamagnetic effect results when the product of a grain's volume (V) and its anisotropy energy (Ku) falls below a certain value such that the magnetization of that grain may flip spontaneously due to thermal excitations. Where this occurs, data stored on the disk is corrupted. Thus, while it is desirable to make smaller grains to support higher density recording with less noise, grain miniaturization is inherently limited by the superparamagnetic effect. To maintain thermal stability of the magnetic grains, material with high Ku may be used for the magnetic layer. However, material with a high Ku requires a stronger magnetic field to reverse the magnetic moment. Thus, the ability of the write head to write on magnetic material may be reduced where the magnetic layer has a high Ku value.
The perpendicular magnetic recording medium is generally formed with a substrate, a soft magnetic underlayer (SUL), an interlayer, an exchange break layer, a perpendicular magnetic recording layer, and a protective layer for protecting the surface of the perpendicular magnetic recording layer. The performance of the recording layer is important for efficient recording.
Accordingly, a need exists for a practical, attainable apparatus, system, and method for improving the perpendicular magnetic recording layer. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system and method would increase the recording performance of the system. Such apparatuses, systems and methods are disclosed and claimed herein.